Over-the-ear headphones are designed to be worn on a listener's head and such headphones typically include a headphone band that extends between two earcups within which are positioned speakers. For optimum performance, the headphones are typically worn such that the earcups cover a listener's ears.
In many over-the-ear headphones the headphone band is adjustable allowing the headphones to securely fit heads of various shapes and sizes. Some adjustable headphone bands include a ratcheting mechanism with discrete locking positions. When a listener wears the headphone on their head and adjusts the length, extra pressure on the headphone band can cause the headphone to ‘bind’ the ratcheting system thereby making adjustment difficult.